Sun and Moon were always Meant to be Separated
by Muteki Otaku Musume
Summary: He isn’t the perfect balance for Naruto. Naruto is the perfect balance for him, not the other way around. Sasuke can never touch him because Itachi gets all the things Sasuke wants. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


_He's too good for you._

Sasuke leans against the cold stone wall. His features are forming his usual stoic expression, the one only one person – except his brother – ever has seen through.

_Naruto._

The boy, his partner since many years back; not in the sense of a lover, but rather incomparable friendship, is soaking wet after sleeping in the rain. How can he do that? Sasuke wonders. How com Naruto never gets sick?

It does not matter.

He watches Naruto, longing to reach out a hand to touch him, but if he did so, he'd be noticed.

_It has to be someone else._

Whether Naruto is a boy, a man or a creature is unclear, but it matters not. The only thing Sasuke knows and cares to know is that he is a person. A person who has always been driven by pure emotion, and that is what makes him Naruto.

He is rash and stupid, stubborn and clumsy.

But all the same he is calm and collected, calculating and graceful when he needs to.

He wears a mask, much like Sasuke himself.

Except he's the complete opposite of Sasuke, and Sasuke is his.

No, not really. Sasuke is not Naruto's complete opposite.

_Itachi is._

But Sasuke is still entirely different from the boy, man – or whatever you would like to call him – and it is enough to yearn for him. Naruto is Sasuke's sunny side, the warmth where Sasuke is the cold, like a perfect balance. They could have been the same person, and that's the width of their differences.

But… no. He isn't the perfect balance for Naruto. Naruto is the perfect balance for him, not the other way around. Naruto needs something …more.

_Like your brother._

Still unnoticed, Sasuke watches from the shadows.

With his back leaned against a massive oak, Naruto wakes up. He purrs and stretches, slowly, gracefully. Teasingly. The sun-kissed, scarred face that Sasuke has etched into his memory to keep forever, smiles and yawns. And as he stretches, a small, glistening drop of water falls from his halo of blond hair. It travels down his cheek, until it reaches his chin, where it almost seems to hesitate a moment before continuing on its way down his neck.

It is achingly beautiful.

_But he is - was... - your friend, and nothing more. It can never be anything more._

Sasuke almost cries, but as surely as the tears are burning behind his now closed eyelids, will it never happen. Because an Uchiha never cries.

And as he stands there, still and untouched by anything but the wind, he hears steps.

_Sounds belonging to the brother you've sworn to kill._

How come Itachi always was better than him? How come Itachi always got what Sasuke wanted?

_Because you don't deserve what you desire._

…

And so Sasuke disappears from the scene he knows will come, telling himself he is a coward, but that it doesn't matter. Because he has no right to be there either way.

Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

_Worthless coward. Go on and keep yourself in the dark._

"Itachi", Naruto greets quietly and gives his best friend's brother a hug.

The taller man sighs deeply, relishing the warmth his lover is providing him with. One of his hands strokes the golden tresses of his hair affectionately.

Quite contrary to popular belief, Itachi is not an emotionless killer.

He is a killer, yes. Not innocent at all, but as well as a murderer, he is a victim.

Itachi is not Naruto's opposite, not even close to it.

The boy sighs contently against his chest, but slowly pulls away with a serious expression on his face after a while. Then he shivers and encircles Itachi's waist with thin, but muscled arms, leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Sasuke was here…" he murmurs softly, sadly.

Itachi doesn't answer, but pulls Naruto closer. The boy tilts his head slightly upwards, and Itachi takes the opportunity to kiss his pink lips so softly and tenderly that Naruto feels he could melt right there in his arms.

Rain pours from grey skies, down onto them, but neither one feels the need to move, nor do they care. And so they stay where they are.

"He didn't talk to me", Naruto tells him silently after they both pull away from each other. His eyes are half closed, and Itachi can tell he thinks he has lost his little brother's friendship.

He can tell because of the thin, trembling line Naruto's lips are forming, and the way his eyelashes cover his eyes. Naruto is in pain, and mourning.

_Indeed, Sasuke. You don't deserve him._

All Itachi does, is pulling Naruto even closer and whisper in his ears.

"Sasuke is a fool."

* * *

Muteki Otaku Musume says:

Uh… I love ItaNaru. I really do. And I dislike Sasuke.

Reviews are appreciated. (smiles)


End file.
